


Elvis in Pink

by FollowtheYellowBricks



Series: Ficurary [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowtheYellowBricks/pseuds/FollowtheYellowBricks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Sherlock and John are working a case in the City of Sin they have a few to much to drink and go on an adventure with Elvis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elvis in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eevee13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee13/gifts).



> Prompt: Drunken Marriage

Two staggering figures walked down the neon lane as music and talking poured out of the casinos and theaters onto the sidewalk. The sky was purple with darkness and the glow from the city of sin. The two men were a great deal more off balance than either intended. They needed to hold onto one another for support. Onward they walked toward their hotel to sleep it off and start fresh on the case that John had been referring to as The Neon Balloons.

"Sherlock, where are we going?" John asked in a slurred sleepy voice as Sherlock steered them into a painfully pink building. 

"Sitty-thingy John. We are going in for the sitting... stuff." Sherlock replied in a tone that had an air of arrogance; as if to say, 'Obviously.' 

Following his friend John went into the building and sat in the chair next to him. The chairs were the color of sick and it reminded John of how unwell he really felt. "Sherlock," John started tapping the taller mans arm, "I don't feel..." Before he even finished talking Sherlock sprang into action, spinning around to take in the room. His spinning left John feeling even more green than before. Leaving Sherlock spinning around and around looking for god knows what anymore John had located the little blue man that signified the mens' room and headed in that direction. 

After a few unsuccessful heaves John found himself face to face with a strange colored toilet and a nearly sobering ache in his stomach. He heard the lock click and the door open behind him as he stared down into the water. 

"John, you're going to have to help it along if you want to vomit." he said matter-of-factually leaning his back against a wall and sinking down to be lever with John. Sherlock laughed loudly at Johns face. They had definitely had far more to drink than intended if Sherlock was actually laughing. 

"Come on, John. Just do it." After several more minutes they were waking out of the mens room and being ushered threw some fancy double doors further into the awful pink building that was only meant to be a short rest in some uncomfortable green chairs. The woman shooing the boys forward took a seat in one of the rows of white pew-like seats. Even after the contents of his stomach had been emptied John was feeling extremely off kilter, and still a little ill. 

He looked up at Sherlock with a kid in a candy-store type of smile. He nodded to himself thinking about how he and Sherlock would be solving crimes all of Sherlocks' many lives. After several zoned out moments John found himself covered in a mixture of hot pink confetti and rice traveling in the backseat of a rather long, very pink, vehicle of some kind. 

They came to a stop short while later and he found himself climbing out of the back door to what John discovered was a hot pink limousine with the help of Sherlock and the man he assumed was their driver. 

John fumbled along behind Sherlock through the somewhat familiar winding halls of what he hoped was their hotel. While they waited at the lift Johns head started to clear. He remembered a man dressed as Elvis and some piano music that called white dresses and uncooked rice to mind. He shook his head at the thought of the joke that Lestrade had made about marrying Sherlock after a few to many drinks while they worked this case in Las Vegas.

Once they arrived back in the room John went for the closest bed and face planted fully clothed. He felt the bed sag next to him as a giant flappy coat covered his face. Normally, John would protest and force Sherlock to climb into the other bed, but at that moment he couldn't care less. He was tired, he was drunk, and the man next to him was made of warm. 

The next morning John awoke to a thundering headache and a certain consulting detective pacing the floor from one wall, to the door, and back again. He rolled into a sitting position with his feet on the floor feeling extremely sick and incredibly angry at himself for drinking so much. Head in hands he heard a glass sat upon the table and reached for it quickly. 

"Sip slowly John. You'll only induce vomiting if you drink it all at once." Sherlocks' voice whispered as the cold glass reached Johns lips. 

His first drink of the water highlighted for him just how dry his mouth really was. Heeding the advice and sitting the cup down, he looked up at Sherlock who was staring oddly at him. Sherlock, of course, didn't seem to be hungover at all. 

Sherlock raised a hand to the other mans shoulder and plucked something from the collar of his sleep creased coat. His brow furrowed as he opened his mouth to speak, "John, don't panic. When I woke I thought it had been a bad dream." 

The more Sherlock spoke the more and more angry John grew. Suddenly John was the one pacing the room. It took several minutes for him to find the words to form the questions he had for Sherlock. "So, you're saying, Elvis, the pink building... You're saying that was us getting married?! I didn't even know two men could get married in Nevada!" 

Sherlock seemed almost bored by the fact that they had gotten married. "Sit down John. You haven't eaten and if I recall you threw up whatever you ate yesterday. You'll faint if you don't lower your heart-rate.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a series of Prompts that Eevee13 and FollowtheYellowBricks are exchanging during the month of love... AKA, Ficruary.


End file.
